


Hypnosis and Heartache

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rape Turned Willing, bad porn writing, cross-dressing, enter my awful idea, i seriously suck at writing the porns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Finding himself in a bad situation should make him react in more anger. But the idea of letting go even for a short time is just to much to say no to..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this awful ship idea since the preview of Red Queen. I pretty much don't have any idea why I wrote this but.. well here it is.

It should be obvious why he had eyes on the new mayor of Gotham. For power, and able to get away with things. Perhaps that was his goal.. but who knows what goes on in the minds of the mad. 

Jervis had tracked down Oswald and saw the man, eyeing him like a predator with a flightless bird. Even in power he saw the fragile man.. saw the expressions he gave to the taller man, Edward Nygma. The look of anger and sadness when the other's back was turned.. it was easy. Just a chat over tea.. and making the man listen to the ticking.

Oswald had been invited by such a strange man, a magician of sorts. He thought it was humorous but who was he to turn down a guest? It was just a cup of tea and a friendly chat that he needed right now. The ticking of the clock was soothing to his ears, it began to beat in sync with his heart. And his mind seemed to become blank, like nothing else really mattered. Heartache gone.

Jervis touched the dark hair, feeling the softness. It was bold but he made sure his little friend was his. It was to easy, most with heartache are. Telling Oswald to excuse himself and come into the car was so easy. "You almost act like you want to be taken away" He chuckles quietly to the blank mayor. 

Edward would notice the change in his friend much to late as he watches the car leave. It was odd and he made it a note to tell the GCPD. For now he had papers to fill, Oswald was so simple without his help. Always thinking every little thing was about him. His fingers would brush over Finn's head and ears. "Your master is a world of secrets that I have yet to uncover." The dark-grey cat just mews a response while purring and rubbing against the hand.

\---

Oswald would find himself sitting at a table where tea was prepared. And much to his realization (and extreme embarrassment) he saw what he was now wearing! Instead of his tuxedo and pants- he was wearing a blue dress with some white lace- dear God- "What is this?!"  
"Oooh good to see you're awake and well."

"Gods what is this?!" He demanded again in his usual rage- to bad he was sure he looked pathetically cute since the dress. How he would just love to die from embarrassment. It was so uncomfortable and not something he'd have liked! 

"I decided to make you dress the part, you seemed so lonely at the party that I decided to invite you here. You seemed almost so willing to come.. Oswald is it? What a pretty name, like Alice, but still such a nice name for a nice man"

He was disgusted but his ankles were tied with shackles tightly. He couldn't escape even if he tried. "Um, I think you got the wrong man- I never wanted to come!"

"Ah but you see you did. You looked like a man before the guillotine, I just had to save you. You wanted to leave, we both know it, I just thought of how."

"Listen friend, you have it all wrong.. What ever this is, I don't think I'm into- I mean, if you are I can't judge.." the fingers touched his lips, shushing him before brushing at his hair which made him shudder again. No one is meant to touch him! Only... only... His thoughts stopped. "Stop.. don't touch me" He felt stupid for sounding so pitiful and scared.

"Shhh. You will be alright, my young bird. I will give you all of what you want, all of what you need. Love is a bunch of thorns until you find the roses.." He breathed in the other man, taking in the scent of dare he say lillies. Dark eyes looking at the trembling bird man tied there. All he could see was pain in him. Pain of a broken heart he shouldn't need have. "I will love you. And you can love me. I will not cage you.." The clock began to tick again. "Unless you are a bad bird.." And he kisses the other's forehead. "You are mine.." He smiles. "My dearest Alice.."

 

\---

Oswald couldn't help it. He wanted to love Edward, his beloved Riddler that had saved him many times and cared for him. He loved him.. but that love was one-sided and how it hurt him. How it crushed his heart and soul to know he loved her.. Isabella. And the ticking came again.. his mind drawing a blank again at the soothing feeling. He looks at the other man and lifts his hand up to remove the hat. "Will you love me.. love me always?" He asked, mind feeling how broken it was..

"Until death" Jervis replied, his voice was an echo as their lips met. Kissing and stealing Oswald's first true kiss, sealing the beginning of the end for the man that had once pined for Nygma. "Drink your tea first, Alice.."

The kiss was rough and needy. Breaking all to quickly but he complied with a frown and sipped the sweet tea. "It is good.." How he wanted to say his name wasn't Alice, that he was Oswald.. but something held him. If he had to be someone else just for a night, so be it. His hypnotized mind couldn't fight, couldn't argue.. only follow through his master. "Please don't break my heart.. I can't take it anymore"

"I will give you the love that was meant to be for her. And you will die the happiest man on earth." Jervis promised while he snuggles against the man. 

The two would kiss again, he spread his legs some to sit on Oswald's lap, grinding against the other who was beginning to have a reaction. The clock ticking away the seconds, ticking and keeping the mayor under his control. His kisses touching over the soft neck, sucking at the flesh which caused a moan. "Mmm found one of your spots?" He sucks at the neck again, feeling the other squirm under him, biting at the neck which caused a whimper as he left teeth marks and some blood coming to the surface that he licked up. Marking him. 

The men would be kissing and touching at each other, removing the clothing and dress. Showing each other's bodies off to no one but themselves. Jervis lowering himself, sliding off the hardened cock of his new Alice. "Shhh" He put a finger back at Oswald's lips who had whimpered when the man slipped off him. His lips would find it next and suck it into his mouth and started to suck the other off, which caused a cry of pleasure that escaped and an instinctual thrust at the head that sucked on him.

Orgasm was much to fast for the poor bird man. Seeing him swallow his seed down without a waste of so much as a drop. His mouth leaving the cock. "Let's say we retire to the bed?" The shackles were removed and Oswald realized he could think semi now.. the clock had closed. But he still was feeling dazed and still very needy. He didn't want to escape now he realized.. he wanted the man, the man that kidnapped him. How low and sad has he sunk that he'd now take anyone like some cheap whore? He was lifted up like a bride, carried to the bed and put down on the bed that welcomed him. 

Jervis was not as kind in bed at all. There was no lube involved, he went into the man dry and ignored his cries of pain and pleading to stop. He thrust hard inside, holding the smaller man down harshly while he fucked him hard. Nails digging into the pale skin, and Oswald can swear the cries and pleas he made just made him almost smash into him harder. He could swear he was bleeding and sobbed. He began to like it, the hard fucking, the pain. He looks at the man, pleading not for less but more, his mouth asking for more. To hurt him, mark him as his forever.. His virginity and first kiss was taken.. and he didn't care. What were those anyway? They were supposedly innocence.. a great thing. But now that he lost it. It didn't feel any different, only hurt. 

"I lo-love you.." His words felt so hollow and false. But the other kisses him gentle. And the reply made his heart skip a beat.  
"I love you to." It was a lie and he knew he will most likely die soon. He didn't care.. let him do what he wanted. Oswald was broken.. he knew now that he was fully broken and no hope of being put back together. 

The wet feeling made him know it was the other's cum that filled him, truly sealing the deal. "Please.." He began, tired. His green-blue eyes looking at the man, seeing the knife was there, sharp and beautiful as it gleamed in the bit of light. Feeling it placed at his neck. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. There was no more a point in fighting.. 

He heard the sirens but already he was to far gone. If this was to be his final breath, he was happy he got to forget the heart ache and how ruined he really was..

**Author's Note:**

> I left it up to the reader if our little bird gets saved or deaths comes before any help comes.


End file.
